


Forget-me-not

by hatfilms



Series: Runaway Hats [6]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Polyamory, Runaway Hats AU, hatsome, yknow I've been on ao3 for 3 years and I still dk how to tag things sorry xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything will be alright, won't it?" He asked, his hand receiving a squeeze from the other.<br/>"I hope so, my flower. I really hope so."</p><p>-</p><p>Ross heard Smith and Trott arguing and he has time to reminise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> hello...its me

Ross leant against the headboard of the motel bed, sighing slightly as he heard the two arguing from outside the open window, subconsciously gripping onto the covers of the duvet he was under.  
Trott had caught Smith with yet another stolen packet of cigarettes and he, obviously, wasn't happy.  
"You're killing yourself! You said you would stop!" Trott raised his voice, Ross could almost hear Smith scoffing before replying, pausing the flick the ash away from the cigarette he was presumably holding.  
"As if I'm not dying already."

Ross stood up, his feet hitting the matted carpet and walked towards the window. He closed the window followed by shutting the curtains. He heard the voices cease monetarily.

He hated them arguing.

Ross shook his head before taking a deep breath, walking back to the bed. He sat on the edge before lifting his legs back under the covers again. He heard the voices start up again, only this time, slightly more muffled.  
Ross raised an arm to rub his eyes slightly, feeling an ache in his wrist. Bringing his hand down, he looked at the pattern which twined around his wrist.  
Forget-me-nots were tattooed, their yellow centres stark against the cerulean blue.

He stared at the detailing, tracing his fingers across the petals, permanent against his skin.  
The blue suited his eyes, according to Smith, who cupped his cheek one night and stared intently into his eyes. 

They were on the hood of the car, Ross had been wanting to spend time with just Smith for once.  
They decided, that night, to get tattoos, whenever they next could. With Trott of course.  
"We should get flowers." Smith suggested, earning a sideways glance from Ross as they leant against the sturdy windscreen, looking at the constellations of stars above the city.  
"Why flowers?" He asked.  
"I don't know, they're beautiful. You're beautiful for a start. I think Forget-me-nots would suit you, your eyes especially. You're my blue flower, a forget-me-not, I'll never forget." Smith replied, taking a hold of the others wrist lightly, tracing his fingers across the prominent bones.  
This had earned a blush from Ross who only laughed softly in response.

Ross was dragged out of his thoughts by a small knock on the door.  
He let go of his own wrist and looked up, shuffling slightly on the bed, looking up at the door.  
Trott stepped inside a few moments later, dust falling down from the doorframe as he made his way inside.  
"Is everything okay, sunshine?" Trott asked, his voice soft as he walked over to the bed. Ross felt the mattress dip slightly as Trott perched on the end, making Ross look at him again.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Ross replied, rubbing his eyes again before looking at Trott who smiled, somewhat sympathetically.  
"Where's Smith?" Ross asked as he watched Trott stand up, walking towards the drawers. He waited before taking off his shirt, displaying his sunflower tattoos that rested on his shoulders, just beside his collar bones.  
"Gone for a walk. I'm sorry for making you hear the arguing. I know everything was supposed to be sorted by now." Trott replied, switching out the shirt in his hand for a looser fitting tee.  
He walked back up to Ross, looking up at the other.  
"Mind if I-"  
"Not at all."  
Trott smiled as he pulled back the covers and shuffled in next to Ross, leaning on him almost immediately.  
Ross smiled, welcoming the body heat from Trott, taking a hold of his hand above the covers.

It was silent in the motel room for a few minutes, only the sounds of cars passing the main road outside could be heard and the flickering light from outside their room.  
Ross spoke, his voice quiet as he closed his eyes.  
"Everything will be alright, won't it?" He asked, his hand receiving a squeeze from the other.  
"I hope so, my flower. I really hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I'm back! I haven't written for ages and I apologise, I've been super busy :/  
> I've totally missed the writing and the hat films fandom so I am Finally Back™ and here to stay
> 
> this is for the runaway hats au:  
> runawayhats.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm also now at haanleias.tumblr.com but I change my URL frequently so keep a check on my Twitter @transolos incase I change :^)!


End file.
